


Payback

by KilluCoulomb



Series: One word titled smuts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: Rintarou leaves his boyfriend alone for the whole day, making Osamu feel needy.He's gonna get his payback.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Can't believe I'm posting this lol. It's my first pwp so please give me a feedback, I accept all your critics (but be gentle please)  
This is dedicated to @Kiritetsu on twitter, she helped me with the initial idea for this work. (Ily tetsu!!)  
I hope you guys like it.

Rintarou was dead tired. After a long day working at his family's restaurant because of the holiday, he could finally enjoy his evening. And his boyfriend.

Opening the apartment door, he entered the living room, leaving his things on the sofa. Looking for Osamu, he was surprised to feel his arms wrap around his waist and his lips leaving small kisses on his cheeks.

Osamu could be really needy when he wanted to, but Rintarou secretly loved that side of him, which was very adorable for say.

"You left me here alone for the whole day, Rintarou. I had to invite 'Tsumu over. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, no, I can not. I gotta take a shower, Osamu. Could you please let me go, love?"

"Humm. Yes. But I wanna do it after. I missed you. " he said while

Rolling his eyes, Rintarou walked to the bathroom, after kissing his boyfriend one last time. "I won't be slow, I promise"

After the shower, Rintarou went to their bedroom, still wrapped in the towel, his hair a bit humid. Opening the closet, he looked for a shirt to put on, before Osamu closed the door abruptly.

"You don't need your clothes right now," he said while going for a kiss.  
Putting a finger on his lips, Rintarou made some distance between them.

"You're really eager for it today... Missed me that much?" he teased, pressing his lips against his.

What he wasn't expecting was the way Osamu took advantage of the opportunity, embracing Rintarou completely, one arm around his waist, pushing him close and the other holding his head, caressing his jet black hair slowly.

Osamu shoved his tongue in the kiss, pushing himself into control. His skillful tongue explored Rintarou's hot and wet mouth while the arm on his waist descended to his hips, ghosting his ass.

Cupping Rintarou's jaw, Osamu deepened the pleasuring sensation in his boyfriend's mouth, making the other utter a moan.  
Already out of breath, both gazed into each other's eyes, the air already filled with lust and tension. Rintarou felt the towel fall on the floor and revealing his now very tight boxers and his evident erection.

Osamu smirked at him, looking at the bed with a suggestive gaze.

"Let me compensate for all the time you left me alone, Rintarou. "

Without batting an eye, Rintarou crawled on the bed and turned to look at Osamu, who was already on top of him.  
Osamu was kissing his neck, his tongue circling his skin gave him crazy sensations. From small tingles to a more intense hickey, all spreading through his collarbone. Osamu slowly passed his tongue through his jaw, biting it a just a little. 

Rintarou bit his lower lip, suppressing his noises. He was worried about the neighbors since it wasn't even 9 P.M.  
Osamu lifted himself on his elbows, looking provocatively at the other male. He passed a thumb on Rintarou's lips, making the other open his mouth, whining softly.

"I wanna hear you, Rintarou. Don't make me want to get you to talk." his gaze was demanding and he couldn't help but yelp.

Osamu suddenly kissed him again, in the same aggressive way, fighting for dominance while his hands now passed through his chest, almost, almost touching his nipples but never reaching there.  
His mouth was being invaded by that wet and hot muscle and filling his head with pleasure.

Osamu stopped kissing his mouth and now was pressing his lips against his chest, very slowly, his hot breath raising goosebumps on his pecs, the agile hands now squeezing his thighs.

"Haa, Osamu... Stop teasing..." was the only thing he could say besides the weak whimpers

Osamu sucked his left nipple, squeezing his groin at the same time, eyes amused when Rintarou moaned loud, arching his back to the touch. With an annoyed look, Rintarou was about to protest when Osamu's hand entered his boxers, palming his aching dick slowly.

This was torture.  
And that motherfucker knew exactly was he was doing.

Defenseless, Rintarou could only yelp and squirm as his boyfriend kissed all the way down his crotch. He was already expecting the wet heat on the fabric when Osamu's mouth bit his thigh.

Rintarou was on the edge. His neglected dick ached inside his boxers. He whined at the lack of contact, immediately moaning loud again as Osamu left a purple mark on his right thigh, licking it slowly, his eyes never leaving Rintarou's.

Eyes full of lust and mischief. Oh, God, he would probably die today.

"O-Osamu... Please" he said, breathless

His boyfriend raised his head, pretending an innocent look and got back to kissing his neck, less aggressively this time. His hot breath raised to Rintarou's ear and he felt his whole body shivering.

"Tell me what you want, Rintarou. I wanna hear you say it. " Osamu's deep voice echoed in his head.

"Please... Your mouth" Rintarou couldn't think anymore. All he wanted was Osamu sucking his dick and to release inside his mouth.

He felt his teeth on his ear, biting it slightly, the voice he loved so much whispering just for him.

"Be clear, love. I'll do whatever you want. Just said it to me" it went straight to Rintarou's spine, spreading through his nerves

"Osamu... Suck my dick, please"

"As you want, Rintarou"

He felt Osamu's breath back to his boxers, that were already wet with pre-come. He felt a tongue on the fabric, making him moan loudly with the stimulation.

Osamu got rid of the annoying boxers, freeing Rintarou's erection, dripping slick. He licked the whole extension, teasingly, seeing how Rintarou was completely at his mercy by now.

Taking the whole cock in, Osamu hollowed his cheeks, looking again at his boyfriend who had his eyes closed, face flushed and mouth panting. He was beautiful.

Bobbing his head, it didn't take long until Rintarou released inside his mouth, moaning and bucking his hips up.  
Cleaning the drops of come of his chin, Osamu went back to the top of the other, smiling. Rintarou had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Unfair. You didn't even take your clothes off," he said, rolling to the side, still a little breathless from the orgasm.

" I wanted payback. " Osamu retorted.

"You're still hard. What are you doing about this?" he turned his head to point at Osamu's erection through his black shorts.

"I'll wait for you" he smirked.

Rintarou smiled. "I think I can do it now."

Osamu's soft gaze went back to the lustful one while he grabbed the lube bottle. Rintarou turned on his back, his boyfriend already spreading his legs open.

Coating his fingers with the liquid, Osamu circled the entrance, already pulsating from stimulation. He pushed one finger in, watching Rintarou squeeze his eyes in awe. He loved seeing him reveal his sensations in his face. So gorgeous.

Without warning, Osamu pushed the second finger in, scissoring the tight hole.  
Pumping the digits, a loud cry was heard when they hit the soft spot. Osamu started aiming at it, seeing Rintarou come undone in whines and whimpers, moving his hips trying to fuck himself with his fingers, begging for more.

He entered the third, slender digit inside, Rintarou's breath hitched, Osamu waited for him to adjust and started moving again, the other's thighs twitching in anticipation when he pulled his fingers out.  
Osamu finally took off the shorts and, since he had no boxers on, freed his hard cock. He rolled on the condom and coated lined up to Rintarou's entrance, seeing his boyfriend tense in eagerness and desire. His eyes full of tears begged for Osamu. He adored that rare sight.

Entering, he felt the tight heat sucking his dick in, Rintarou panting and whining, trying to buck his hips to get the friction.

"Say what you want, Rintarou. I can't read your mind" Osamu said, a little less teasing. He wanted to wreck his boyfriend so bad. Still, teasing and arousing Rintarou was way funnier for him.

"Osamu, fuck me already I can't wait!" Rintarou whined, rubbing himself against the sheets.

Osamu pulled almost all the way out, seeing how frustrated the other male looked, only to push in with all his force, making him cry in pleasure.

Done with the teasing, he fucked Rintarou hard, pounding inside the tight and wet entrance, watching his face contort in pleasure and ecstasy. The room was now filled with Osamu's low moans and Rintarou's cries, along with the slap of skin against skin.

He grabbed the other's waist hard enough to bruise when his thrusts started becoming sloppy. He was close now.  
Rintarou came before Osamu, completely untouched. He grunted from the overstimulation when Osamu came, releasing inside the condom. He pulled out afterward, going to the bathroom to throw it away.

Rintarou didn't move after Osamu left, still out from his second climax. Osamu laid down next to him, combing his hair behind his ear with that soft gaze that made him melt every morning.

"Was I too rough this time?" Osamu asked, caressing his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Can't believe I'll have to take another bath" Rintarou giggled while embracing his boyfriend.  
He could lie here a little longer though. Nothing could make him leave Osamu arms now.


End file.
